


The heart of your gesture.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day (we learn to let go).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart of your gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after the manga and WAY into the future, with the natural assumption that all ends well and Tsuna and Kyoko end up happily married.
> 
> The title is taken from Theme #37 over at the 52 Flavors Community.

“Hibari Kyouya,” Haru seethed, much in the same fashion that an angry mother would towards her particularly belligerent son, “you are NOT supposed to be here!”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Of course! Bad luck, you know!”

 

“I am not Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

 

“ _You_ are a _man_. That is enough.”

 

“Um!”

 

Kyoko was immediately treated to the double whammy of Haru’s indignant glare and Hibari’s studied apathy at her terribly timed interruption. Behind her, Hana stifled a laugh in the lace and frills of her wedding dress.

 

“It’s okay, Haru. He can come in if he wants to.”

 

“But—”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Three seconds of Annoyed, and then Haru let out a long-suffering sigh. “You spoil him too much,” the Family’s consigliore declared, as she stepped aside. Hibari brushed past her with a scoff, and ignored, of course, the girl’s squawk about Closing the Damned Door Behind Him.

 

“Please be aware, Hibari-san,” Hana chimed from around the pins between her lips, “that should you report on anything you see in this room, you will suffer a very, very painful death at my hands, and then a second one at Haru’s.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

Hibari settled himself into the chair right behind the full-length mirror that Kyoko was standing in front of and pulled a lacquered cigarette case out from the inside pocket of his coat. Kyoko beamed at him as Haru tied up her corset/fixed her veil/tugged at the odds and ends of her dress. She might have said something to him, maybe a thank you or a hello, but Haru had gone back to gushing and Hana was barking orders again (“lift your arms” or “stand up straighter!” or “breathe in deeeep~”) and she did not get a chance to.

 

Sometime later, Haru and Hana zipped off to fetch some more things, leaving Kyoko standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself.

 

Today was the Day.

 

“Sawada is a very lucky man.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Hibari was now at the window sill, thumbing another cigarette out of his case. Kyoko wondered how she could have missed the fact that he’d opened the window. He looked good in that suit – really good. Did Chrome pick it out for him? Or maybe it was Dino.

 

“You will be good for him,” he went on to say, confirming the fact that he really WAS talking and Kyoko had NOT been imagining things after all. “Keep him out of trouble, perhaps.”

 

Hibari lit up. Kyoko ducked her gaze and smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hours later, as the Family and its closest allies gathered for the wedding, Hibari slipped into the seat beside Dino Cavallone’s, watching what the Don was watching – Sawada Tsunayoshi standing in front of the altar, looking sick and nervous and happier than he’s ever been all his life, all at the same time. Dino turned to Hibari on the pretense of saying something amusing, and ended up saying something else instead, when he noticed his former student’s expression.

 

“Jealous, Kyouya?”

 

“Cease your dribble, Horse.”

 

Later, as the bride herself came walking down that altar, it occurred to Dino to tease Hibari a little more, for he knew all about childhood friendships and first loves, but the sight of that elusive, tiny smile on the Cloud Guardian’s lips was enough to get him to change his mind.


End file.
